


Sink Into You

by Velveteen_Queen (Soulhearts)



Series: BruDick PWP One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulhearts/pseuds/Velveteen_Queen
Summary: Dick looked confused for a second before he put two and two together, his jaw dropping open before he quickly snapped it shut again and gave a nod, looking pleased that he could do this for Bruce.--Dick is 21. PWP work. Un-Beta'd, so potential editing errors.





	Sink Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. Dick is 21 - this is NOT an Underage.  
> 2\. I haven't posted a PWP work in years, so please be nice?  
> 3\. This (if the story isn't abundantly clear) is CONSENSUAL.  
> 4\. Now we weed out who's an S and who's an M.  
> Enjoy!

~

The empty glass in Bruce's hand clinked against the metal tray as he set it down on the sideboard, smirking vaguely toward the fire as Dick settled on the floor by his knee with a sigh, still dressed in his tuxedo from the Wayne Industries Gala they'd wrapped up not forty-five minutes ago.

“It's late.” Bruce observed, reaching down with one hand to card his fingers through the sorely temping raven locks that so were so dear to him. The twenty-one-year-old said nothing, but relaxed into the touch as Bruce continued, “You should head up to bed.”

Dick grumbled, “Can't we stay like this for a bit?”

Bruce smiled and said, “You'll be tired in the morning.”

“That's fine,” Dick replied. “I'm okay with that.”

The older man retracted his hand from the young man's hair. “Come on,” he ordered. “Come up here.”

With languid tiredness in his movement, Dick's motions were slow, but he rose and settled on Bruce's lap nonetheless, thighs straddling over both of the older man's legs. Gently, he pushed his face into Bruce's neck and inhaled softly, nuzzling at the spot there that was particularly sensitive until the older man pushed him back with a chuckle, his hands coming up to undo the bow-tie that Dick hadn't quite yet got to.

With deliberately slow motions, Bruce undid the bow-tie and then followed up by unbuttoning his dinner jacket and individually unbuttoning Dick's dress-shirt from the top button down until it hung open, his chest exposed. The older man slid a hand up the chest before him, Dick's warm skin shuddering against the cool brush of Bruce's fingers until he reached a nipple and ran his thumb over it a few times. At that, the young man on top of him grunted, and when Bruce glanced up, there was a heat in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Encouraged, Bruce craned upwards and pushed the lithe body closer, Dick's hardened trousers meeting up against his own as he reached up to the spot his thumb had graced over not moments before. He took the hardened nub in his teeth and grazed over it, then bit down firmly on the skin surrounding it. Dick let out a guttural moan. With his tongue, Bruce lapped at the marks and then repeated the exercise on the other side of Dick's chest until the young man was practically grinding downwards, trying to get some friction going.

“Stop.” Bruce ordered, to which Dick did, looking very put-out about it. The older man took the opportunity to remove Dick's dinner jacket and discard it on the floor with his dress-shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up and beautifully exposed in the firelight.

Bruce admired his handy-work, his hands coming up reverently to meet the marks he had left all over the bronzed skin, “You're so beautiful.” He whispered, planting a kiss right over Dick's heart.

The young man might have blushed, but Bruce was too engrossed with laying a trail of kisses all the way up to Dick's neck, pulling his lips down to meet Bruce's own in a heated kiss that was more bruising than tender. Dick tried to lean forward again, moving to nuzzle at Bruce's neck once more, but the older man gave his butt a swat as he went in and Dick let out a sharp cry at the unexpected spank, “I told you not to move.” Bruce growled.

“Sorry.” Dick whispered in reply.

The older man smirked, “No you're not.”

His lips twisted upwards, almost wryly, “No, you're right.”

Bruce bit his neck for the admission, lapping at the marks afterwards when Dick let out a pained cry. Oh, the boy was such a masochist, he hardened under every ministration.

Finally, Bruce let his hands trail down to Dick's belt and he loosened the buckle with deft ease before undoing the button and fly of the young man's trousers, allowing the white briefs to poke through. There was an amusing wet spot of pre-cum already soaking through and Bruce smirked at the sight, reaching for the head of Dick's member and slowly running a thumb over the tip. The young man gave a full body shudder and braced his arms against Bruce's shoulders as the thumb swiped back the other way.

“You like this?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. The young man already looked so debauched that it was a wonder he answered at all, but with a struggle and a hard swallow, he just barely managed to give a sharp nod as he suck in air through his teeth.

Bruce was enjoying himself far too much watching the tortured pleasure cross Dick's face, gently running his thumb back and forth across the very tip of the young man's cock. The aforementioned man bit down on his lip to contain the no doubt loud cries that would surely awake Alfred and the rest of the house.

When Dick let out a strangled _'please'_ , Bruce knew he would soon have to move it along. He stopped his gentle caressing in favour of shifting Dick upwards and off his lap so he could remove the young man's pants. Quickly, Dick worked out what he was trying to do. Once the pants and underwear were gone, the young man settled back onto his lap with renewed fervour.

“Aren't you going to…?” He asked, seemingly slightly confused and perhaps a little nervous at sitting back on Bruce's lap when the older man was still fully clothed in his formal tuxedo.

“No.” Bruce replied, gripping Dick's hips tightly in his hands and holding him in place as he gave a single upward grind that had the young man gasping wildly. “You prefer it like this.”

He captured the young man's lips in a crushing kiss as he reached over to the sideboard, seizing what remained inside the tumbler of his drained vodka: ice.

With Dick thoroughly distracted, he didn't notice what the older man had in his hand until Bruce pushed the ice up against his chest, at which time he gave a sound yelp. Bruce sent him a chastising look as he broke away from the kiss, but moved the melting ice down Dick's shivering body until he reached the hairs around his cock.

Dick whined, but threw his head back and didn't protest, so he moved the cube all the way along the young man's shaft until he reached the pre-cum that had pooled at the tip, wiping it away with the frozen ice. Dick whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut under the ministration, but didn't complain, so Bruce rewarded him with another bruising kiss and muttered, _“Well done”_ as he removed the cube and threw it into the fire. It hissed and complained when the ice hit the flame, but Bruce was too focused on Dick's reopening eyes to care too much. The young man flushed under the praise.

The older man took that moment to check in with him, “Are you sure you want to do this now?” He asked, meeting Dick's eyes. “Aren't you tired?” He never wanted to hurt the young man unintentionally, he was too important to Bruce. But the look of annoyance he received in return was almost enough to make him disregard the question entirely. Still, he waited for a verbal answer before going any further.

“Yes. I'm tired,” Said Dick. “But I'm also damn sure I won't let you leave me like this.”

Bruce chuckled and reached up to give the young man a soft kiss, very unlike the others. The kiss was a question in and of itself― _are you sure?_ The gentle reply moved back through his own― _yes, I'm sure._ And with that, Bruce broke them apart and hoisted the young man off his lap, all traces of gentility gone to be replaced by a feral curl in the pit of his stomach.

Bruce seized control of the moment and stood up along with Dick, reaching up for his own bow-tie and almost ripping it off. “Brace your hands against the mantle.” He ordered, watching a delicious shiver rack Dick's frame. The obedience was swift and, by _god_ , it did things to him. Watching the young man do anything and everything within his power to obey the commands Bruce gave was, for lack of a better word, thrilling. It sent shocks of electricity straight to his cock.

Dick didn't move from the position he assumed, not even when Bruce unzipped his fly and shucked his own pants, stepping up behind and pressing up against that hot, warm body.

The young man moaned encouragement and mewled deliciously when Bruce's fingers sank into the flesh around his hips hard enough to leave bruises. The older man growled in return when he lined himself up and started to push in, recklessly abandoning the deliberate slowness from before. It was only when Dick cried out that he reached a hand around and started soothingly stroking the hardened member of the other man.

Bruce began littering bite marks all over Dick's back as he reached the hilt and began to withdraw, starting to move back and forth in rhythm. They found their groove relatively fast, as always, and Bruce made sure to keep Dick in just enough discomfort to keep him from going over the edge too quickly.

The fire kept them both warm and soon the heat made them sweat, Dick baring the brunt of it, so Bruce moved the young man over the coffee table and picked up the pace with fevered pleasure. Each guttural noise Dick made punctured the quiet night and Bruce wasn't ashamed to admit he let out a few huffs of his own when he watched the young man attempt to contain his howl of rapture as he crashed up and over the edge, his knees trembling with the effort of supporting himself against Bruce's thrusts.

The older man pulled out then, but even through Dick's post-orgasmic daze, he was aware that Bruce hadn't come with him, “What about you?” He asked, finally sinking to the floor, his knees giving out under him.

Bruce just smirked at him, “That mouth of yours sure does a lot of talking.”

Dick looked confused for a second before he put two and two together, his jaw dropping open before he quickly snapped it shut again and gave a nod, looking pleased that he could do this for Bruce.

The young man shifted his weight onto his knees and moved up to slide his mouth over Bruce's member, almost too large for Dick to fit around. He began moving, bobbing his head up and down, increasing the speed of the motion as Bruce watched on, incredibly turned on by the sight. And he held out for as long as he could, but having Dick down there working so hard made it almost impossible to last very long. After giving the young man some warning, he felt ecstasy squeeze through his abdomen and culminate in one blinding moment of euphoria and distantly he recognised that he had mistakenly spent himself all over Dick's face.

The young man didn't look too upset by it, the opposite in fact, but Bruce apologised anyway and crossed the room, fetching the tissues from the shelf.

With Dick still on his knees, Bruce sank down to the floor as well, gently and tenderly wiping away the mess he had made with more tissues than he would ever admit to. The young man appeared pleased by the attention, but suddenly much more tired than before. He yawned and Bruce chuckled, wiping away the last of his spunk before capturing the young man's mouth in another kiss.

Dick looked up at him dreamily and Bruce couldn't help but pull the young man into his arms, settling them against the sofa, Dick resting his head on the older man's chest and closing his eyes. It was like this, in front of the dwindling fire that they fell asleep, both too tired to move, but blissed out and happy all the same.

~


End file.
